I thought you were dead
by LuckyRosey 12
Summary: She was told her parents were dead, they were told she was dead but what happens when she come back and lands right in the same town,how will her twin brother cope with her return from a supposed death, how will her family of heros help them with everything. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story ever so please don't critasize me to much

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers only my OCs (Erika, Tyler, Claire, Conner, Andrew, Mike, Tara, Shane, Lana, Chris, and anyone else you don't recognize) Enjoy? :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Erika didn't really know what to do, the seven year old was sitting on her bed staring out the window with a tear streaked face. She had been sitting on the floor with a book while her mom had taken her twin and little brother shopping for new twins name was Tyler and her little brothers name was Conner, Conner was one and loved to pull Erikas, long Beach blond dad was helping the other Avengers with some mission, she never knew what it was but her dad always came home so she didn't really mind. Her dad was Thor after all, he was practically invincible or so she thought...

... ...

Her baby sitter , whom her and Tyler hated had told her about an hour ago that the police had called and told her all four of her other family members were dead. No explanation just that they were gone, she had run to her room and started crying but after 30 minutes she'd cried all the tears she had and just sat staring at the cars passing outside with no clue of the fact that her parents and everyone that knew her had just been notified that she was dead.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey, sorry about the short chapter but it was just an intro the others will be longer I promise, please review like I said this is my first story, so I'd like to know if you have any feedback, love you guys I'll post more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

*Erikas POV*

I was sure I was mistaken when I saw a tunnel of light land in our backyard so I just kept staring but I heard a loud scream coming from .I stood grabbed my lamp and pressed myself against a wall holding up ready to throw it. The door to my room swung open reveling a tall blond man with a beard and mustache standing in the doorway with a sword. But then I heard a woman's voice scolding from behind him telling him he's going to scare me then a dark headed woman stepped out from behind him and walks towards me. "Hello Erika, I'm Sif ,and this barbarian, is Fandral" she said jeasturing towards the man that had first walked in "We were friends of your father's, and we are here to take you to Asgard where you'll be safe".

...

"Fandral!, where is my cloak", I had been in Asgard for almost 8 years and I was going to take a walk in the garden with grandmother but my cloak was missing and fandral was always stealing my things as a trick. "No idea, why don't you ask Sif", he tried to play it off cool but he had always been a terrible Liar,"Right you want me to believe that Sif, took my cloak when you have been the taking everything I own?"I had always had a bit of sass but being around Sif for eight years made it worse "I was kind of hoping".

"Your impossible Fan " I said sitting down next to him .

"You just love playing with fire don't you " Sif said in response as she walked into the room "she could dye your hair pink if she wanted to". "I know but she never would" he said way to confidently. "Oh really , then you might want to find a mirror " I answered after doing nothing just to be evil, but it was worth it when he took off down the hallway screaming.

"Your way better at tricks than you should be " Sif scolded with a smirk.

"Well it probably comes from Uncle Loki raising me since I was seven".then all of a sudden Loki comes running in out of breath with his clothes scorched and shoulder on fire , of course I couldn't help myself, so I blasted a stream of water at him from my hand, he glared at me.

"Loki what did you do" Sif asked with an annoyed tone." Did you blow up your room again" I asked hopefully, he Looked slightly confused then nodded, embarrassed. I reached my hand across the table to Volstagg and he grumbled something under his breath then handed me a small bag of coins.

"Your betting on me blowing up my room " Loki asked "come on you've got my 15 year old niece betting already? ". I'm not 15 till tomarrow Uncle Loki" I said innocently, Sif was shaking her head at me and Hogun was stifling a laugh.

"Erika I believe that you will want this when we go to the garden " grandmother said kindly holding up my violet cloak "I found it hanging from an unlit torch in the hall, I believe that was fandral's doing?".

"Yes it was, I'm ready now though, Uncle Loki, please don't blow anything up till I get back", "I'll do my best" he replied deadpan.

...

"You know Erika, you will be the future queen, you must take your lessons more seriously"."I know grandma, but I've memorized all the books, and I want to focase on my magic, I am the goddess of sorcery after all " I replied with a hopeful look.

"Yes, but even though that is true your already better at magic than both your Uncle and I, the only things left to learn you must teach yourself, and until then you can't do nothing, but there is always the fact that your tudors are convinced you are unteachable".

"Unteachable? , they said that , wow!","am I really that bad of a student?". "Yes dear, exactly like you father exept that he was quitting his magic classes too" she answered with a sad smile at the thought of her late son.

It was silent for a while until a guard came and told us that supper was ready. At supper grandfather gave a whole speach about my birthday tomorrow, I hate having the whole realm attending my birthday in wish just my family would come but no I'm a princess so everyone has to come, I mean the presents aren't a bad thing.

After supper I went straight to bed, I was going to need the extra sleep for tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry i forgot both an authors note and disclaimer in the last chapter but i will have one now, well obviously so yeah?...

Disclaimer:in first chapter

Narrator's POV

Erika awoke early the next morning, she wasn't sure how the day was going to go but she was going to make the best of it.

When she got down stairs Hogun and Volstagg were running around the ball room with several servants setting everything up. But before she could see much else someone picked her up and carried her back out into the halway. When they set her down she turned around to glare up at Fandral. "Why?" Was all she said becouse well Fandral is Fandral. "Because, your not aloud to see untill tonight","I really hate to say this but he's right, you can't see untill the party" Sif said as she walked past them into the ball room with a basket. "Uhggg, I hate you guys sometimes" Erika said with a smirk as she walked back to her room.

...

"Why would you want to babysit on your birthday ?" Tara (Steve and Natasha's youngest at 15 ) asked Tyler, "You guys know I don't celebrate it " Tyler said with a sad look on his face,"Look we know that, but you should at least hang out with us"Mike (Bruce and Betty Ross's oldest also 15) practically begged. "Don't think of it as a birthday, it's just everyone hanging out " Shane (Tony and Peppers son again also 15) said shrugging.

"Ok, but what do I do about Lana and my siblings?"Tyler argued. "I'll do it for you, you haven't had any fun in 8 years I'll babysit if you promise to have fun, deal?" Shane was almost better at making deals than his father,"fine deal, sometimes I really hate that you guys actually care about me " Tyler finally agreed. "Well its not gonna stop anytime soon Storm Trooper " Chris (Tara's older brother who was 16) clapped Tyler on the shoulder as they all walked out of the kitchen.

Chris called Tyler "Storm Trooper" becouse a gods child always has a power similar if not the same to his/her father, Tyler could control more storms than just thunder so Chris started calling him "STORM Trooper".

...

"You are not very good at sneaking Erika" Frigga said not even turning away from the the flowers she was arranging. "Your the only one that thinks that grandmother " Erika said walking up beside her " I don't see why I'm not supposed to see, its just another party? ".

"Yes but it is a superstition, it's bad luck " Frigga answered still not looking at her granddaughter.

"I thought that was only for a wedding dress, and it's the groom that's not supposed to see it"Erika claimed, Frigga laughed "oh Erika that's only on Midgard "you mean Earth?" Erika corrected.

"Dear, you've been here for eight years but you still go by your birth place's beliefs" she said finally looking towards Erika."Why?". "Becouse it's the only way to even pretend to still be connected to my parents and brother, that's where I was born and that's always the way I'll think" Erika said as she hugged Frigga and turned and left leaving the queen completely speachless.

Later that night at the party

"Hogun, have you seen Erika " Sif asked "actually yes the last I saw of her she was being dragged to dance by Loki " Hogun answered "thank you" Sif said looking around for Loki's helmet, the horns were always visable.

"Uncle Loki, I hate dancing" Erika whined as her uncle pulled her out into the crowd. "You have to dance at least once, it your birthday " He replied "well if it helps any I hate my birthday too " she muttered, Loki heard her but before he could say anything Sif and Hogun came over "are you having fun Erika" Hogun asked polity. "I guess?" Erika didn't really know what to say, the room was beutiful and her gown was absolutely amazing, it was blue with silver trim and was practically glowing, but she didn't want to have a party in the first place.

Loki was about to say something when a rumbling sound started at the entrance to the room. Everyone was screaming and Loki , The Warriors and Sif all kind of jumped in front of her and she ducked down behind Hogun to hide from whatever was coming from the portal. There was a blast of air and then a big purplish creature stepped out then what know one was expecting, Loki stepped up closer staff at the ready.

"What do you want here " Loki asked angrily but still calm. "I am here for the girl that is stronger in magic than even I" the creature replied looking slightly amused. "I don't know what your talking about , Thanos " Loki lied but Thanos knew she was there. "Look at that the god of lies is lying, how ironic" he roared stepping closer and shoving Hogun out of the way ,supprised to have a gust of wind throw him backwards breaking a pillar afterwards. That of course made Thanos angry so he stood and threw her against the wall. The Warriors all started fighting Thanos and his army that had just come out while Loki grabbed Erika and ran to the beginning of the rainbow bridge and set her on a horse "Please be careful" Erika said weakly as Loki put a spell on the horse and it took off, the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Fandral being thrown into a table.

...

Well I told the next chapters would be longer...

Ya know how somtime your writing and you just don't want to stop, well that's what happened, please at least leave a comment telling me what I did well or what I need work on, I'm not very good at this so yeah. I love you guys


	4. Chapter 4

Thor/Jane: Erika15Tyler15Conner9Andrew7Claire5

Tony/Pepper:Shane15

Bruce/Betty:Mike15Lana11

Steve/Nat:Tara15Chris16

Ok sorry just thought this would be helpful, and was to stupid to th ink of this before, so yeah here.

"Good luck " Tara said as Shane walked out of the building with the 4 younger kids. "Can we go to the playground" 5 year old Claire asked."Sure why not, Cm on " Shane said as he took hers and Andrews hands to cross the street. "Wanna play soccer " Conner asked,"I wanna play " Andrew said, "go ahead Shane, Claire and I will have some girl time " Lana said being the second oldest there. "Ok, thanks Lana " Shane said gratefully.

After about 20 mins, Conner had the ball then just stopped running, everyone followed his gaze "Conner, did Daddy do to Asgard? "Claire asked"no" Then they all took of running to where the bifrost had just opened when they got there they saw a teenage girl with long straight beach blonde hair shakily trying to ran to help her up but when she moved her hair behind her ear he saw a scar behind her ear from when she ran into a door when they were younger "Erika?!". She turned and looked up at him "Shane?" she hugged him then pulled away she turned to see the younger kids she tilted her head looking at Andrew, then turned back to Shane but before she could say anything somone grabbed her hand she looked down at a little girl "are you really Erika?"Claire asked "um yes, and you are?" Erika didn't know her two youngest siblings becouse they were born after she left "she's your younger sister" Erika turned and almost started crying when she saw Conner"C-Co-Conner?" "Yeah" they hugged then she pulled away and looked at Claire and Andrew .

After everything was explained to her they went back to the tower, where Thor picked her up and spun her in a circle and Jane fell to her knees crying and she sat next to Tyler who was almost frozen from shock and cryed into his shoulder for a few minutes until she abruptly pulled away and told Thor everything that happened in Asgard.

Thor went to Asgard and Erika fell asleep against Steves shoulder and he carried her to one of the guest one else but Claire and Andrew slept at all they all just sat on the couches silently completely shocked.

...l...

This is a very short chapter but it's packed with alot so I didn't want to b make it any longer, the next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
